This invention pertains to the field of track driven vehicles, more particularly amphibious track driven vehicles, and more specifically to amphibious track driven vehicles used in swamps and marshes.
Amphibious track driven vehicles used in swamps and marshes are commonly known as swamp or marsh buggies. Most amphibious vehicles are comprised of three primary elements: a pontoon structure which provides flotation and forms a base for the mounting of equipment; a propulsion system which supplies power to drive the vehicle; and continuous tracks which engage the ground, water or other media and which, when engaged with the propulsion system, propel the vehicle.
Amphibious vehicles are used to carry men, equipment and material into swamps and marshes. The vehicle commonly forms a support base for the mounting of a piece of equipment, such as a backhoe, a tree cutter or a dragline, commonly used in the clearing of swamps and laying pipeline or the like. Thus, the vehicle is often used as a piece of construction equipment, in addition to its function as a transportation vehicle.
Unique problems are presented to individuals or companies which attempt to work in swamps or marshes. Heavy equipment, such as back hoes and drag lines which are used to dig trenches, will sink into the mud of the marsh if not specially modified for marsh operation. Further, any vehicle used in the marsh must be able to operate in water or mud. Therefore, the vehicle should be buoyant and weight is a primary consideration. Finally, the vehicle must be capable of traversing terrain which includes obstacles, primarily tree stumps, without having its buoyancy adversely affected.